She wolf
by LastWizard
Summary: Siente el frío beso del metal, y mira a su verdugo, ríe; en verdad se lo merecía, la ha lastimado irreparablemente, y ella ahora huye, la ha convertida en una loba , hambrienta de venganza, sedienta de su sed, pero si esa el única manera de tenerla de vuelta, entonces estará dispuesto a esperar su regreso, aún sabiendo que vendrá a terminar su trabajo. NaruxHinaxSasu


**Declaimer:** Naruto es propiedad de Kishimoto, "She wolf, falling to pieces" (Loba, cayendo a pedazos) es propiedad de David Guetta & Sia, por último esta historia, aunque yo pienso que es pura basofia, es MÍA , okey, y si a alguién se le ocurre plagiarla le daré un Kame Hame Ha !¬¬ sip, defiendo mi basura pyon!

**Aclaraciones:** Contenido sexual, apto para mayores de 18 años, opio esto es una sugerencia, pero si eres menor y quieres leer (XD pulgar arriba) hazlo bajo tus propias consecuencias, pyon!

_ Italic- _Pasado y letra de la canción

* * *

_-¿Escuchas el sonido de las paredes colapsando?_

_-No lo sé._

_-¿Escuchas el sonido de dos mundos chocando?_

_-No...No lo sé._

_¿Escuchas el sonido de tu corazón quebrándose?_

_-Sí._

_Entonces ¿Por qué no escuchaste el mío rompiéndose?_

_-Porque trataba de recordar cómo ser alguien mejor para ti_

_Y en ese transcurso olvidaste amarme Naruto-kun._

_-No te alejes más de mi Hinata_

_Lo siento_

_-¿Por qué?_

_**'Cause I'm falling to pieces…**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Capítulo Único:** **She wolf.**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Estaba enferma, realmente trastornada ¿Cuándo fue el momento en que se convirtió en eso que tanto aborrecía? No lo sabía con certeza, quizás no había un instante clave o un suceso puntual, solo había pasado ; y ahí estaba tratando de mantenerse viva en esa mentira, una cruel ilusión que ella misma había creado , que no hacía más que lastimar a los que más amaba, pero no podía parar… solo se consumía lentamente. Se odia, o sí que lo hace, cuando siente su piel desnuda rozando la de él, cuando la divisa caminando con la mirada entristecida, sola; o cuando cruza miradas con esos ojos oxidiana que había llegado a desear y su piel se eriza ante las evocaciones de la tarde anterior. Estaba maldita, como él solía decir, pero su embrujo solo hería a la gente a su alrededor y su castigo era que nadie se daba cuenta que en verdad era ella la culpable de todo.

Nunca la habían descubierto, nunca la habían cuestionado, nunca habían peleado, todo era endemoniadamente perfecto, como hace mucho tiempo lo hubiera deseado, desde pequeña, desde que tenía recuerdos; sin embargo en ninguno de ellos, ella era una maldita ramera.

De día, era la hermosa y tímida Hinata Hyuga, esposa de Naruto Uzumaki, próximo Hokague. Toda la aldea era testigo del amor que el rubio muchacho le profesaba a la joven heredera, y también todos sabían cuanto ella había estado enamorada secretamente del Uzumaki. Cuándo en el festival de Tanabata, un año después de que la guerra haya concluido, él se subió al árbol de cerezo más alto de la aldea y, llamando la atención de todos los presentes le pidió que se casaran, todo estalló en júbilo y ella con el rostro empapado en lágrimas, se tiró a sus brazos diciendo una y otra vez que SI… dijo que sí. **Tal vez, solo tal vez,** ese fue el paso en falso, un noviazgo corto y luego un casamiento acelerado. Había amor, pero ¿era el correcto? ¿Era suficiente? ¿Era el momento?...no. Porque si hubiera sido ese el caso, ella no se encontraría ahora en una casa que no le pertenecía, en una habitación que no era la suya, con unos brazos rodeado su cintura que no eran los de su esposo.

Estaba desnuda, entre un mar de sábanas, con Sasuke Uchiha.

.

.

.

.

.

Se observó con detenimiento, minuciosamente, como queriendo encontrar un error que no estaba ahí realmente y luego de unos momentos de observación sin éxito, bufó sonoramente. Se veía ¿linda? ¿Dulce? ¿Sexy? Bueno, quizás esa última no era la palabra que usaría para referirse a sí misma, pero en realidad, muchos la utilizaban en la misma oración junto con su nombre y a fin de cuentas ¿Por qué no? Su vestido strapless color crema, resaltando sus voluptuosos pechos, esos que tanto envidiaban sus amigas, una cinta rosada enmarcando su deliciosa pequeña cintura, aquella que al futuro Hokague le encantaba tomar con rudeza para robarle un beso voraz; un trasero que hacía descolocar el cuello de muchos cuando la veían pasar ;y por ultimo sus largas y torneadas piernas , las mismas que volvían loco al último Uchiha sobre la tierra y que amaba cuando lo rodeaban en cada nueva pose que incursionaban, hace ya muchas noches en su cama.

Si, Hinata Hyuga era la reencarnación de Venus sobre la tierra, la diosa romana del amor y la belleza, pero al igual que esta, a pesar de ser la mujer de Vulcano, el dios de la forja de los metales; la infidelidad corría por sus venas y entre los tantos amantes que tenía estaba Marte, el dios de la guerra. Volvió a bufar, eso tenía por adentrarse en la lectura sobre mitología de las antiguas civilizaciones, inclusive estas le mostraban que a pesar de ser hermosa y deseada, dulce y considerada, entusiasta y apasionada, no todo era perfección, **a veces la perfección aparente oculta oscuridad tras ello.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Caminaba a paso apurado, se sentía cohibida por las miradas que los hombres y algunas mujeres le dedicaban, gracioso verdad, que sintiera pudor era de los más hilarante, sabiendo en el fondo lo que hacía casi todas las tardes e inclusive algunas noches, pero esa era su marca registrada, ruborizarse y jugar nerviosamente con sus dedos, es que en verdad ella seguía siendo una niña, una cría que jugaba un juego de adultos muy peligroso, uno que ya se le había ido de las manos.

A lo lejos escucho un grito muy familiar- ¡Oye, vuelves a mirarla así y te mueres!- y luego un gruñido seguido por un ladrido- ¡Hinata espera!

-Ohayô Kiba-kun, Akamaru-

-Hinata ¿Cómo es…- paró en seco y miró desquiciadamente a un grupo de mocosos quinceañeros que pasaban tras su amiga- ¡BABOSOS, les arrancaré los ojos!- los muchachos emprendieron huida rápidamente, perseguidos un par de metros por el Inozuka-¡Del Hokague, comprendieron pervertidos!- luego volvió con su amiga.

-Ves lo que provocas niña- dijo juguetonamente abrazándola por los hombros mientras emprendían camino.

-G-Gomen-nasai Kiba-kun- respondió con las mejillas encendidas ante las insinuaciones de su amigo.

-Oye, no te disculpes no es tu culpa, además no puedo abstenerme cuando se trata de mi amiga-hermana… y ¿A dónde vas tan bonita eh?

-D-donde Naruto, hoy t-tiene una cena c-con el feudal-comentó con aire abatido

-¡Que aburrido!- exclamó el chico perro, secundado por su can- ¡Qué tal si te rapto! Alquile unas películas y tengo palomitas, como en los viejos tiempos ¿Qué te parece?

-¡H-hai!- respondió la muchacha entusiasmada, estaba seguro que su rubio entendería-S-solo hay que a-avisarle a Naru…- pero fue interrumpida.

-Uchiha- saludo el castaño.

-Inozuka-Hinata volteó tras de sí y lo vio parado a escasos centímetros de ella, luego escuchó unos lastimeros lamentos y observó que a un metro más atrás del azabache estaban 2 jovencitos mal heridos- Te miraban- fue la escueta respuesta que le dio.

-El dobe te espera, la reunión se adelantó.

-¡Kuso! Lo siento Hina será para otra vez, parece que a Naruto le urge.

-Hai, así parece- dijo volviendo a entristecerse, pero luego borró esas sensaciones, no quería preocupar a su amigo -entonces nos vemos Kiba-kun, Akamaru…y dale mis saludos a Shino-kun- lo saludó sonriéndole amistosamente, el nombrado se acercó y la beso en la frente.

-¡Matta ne Hina!- gritó al tiempo que se subía a su compañero Akamaru.

-¡Matta ne Kiba-kun!- mientras agitaba la mano viendo como él se alejaba. Realmente extrañaba a su amigo-hermano.

-Hmp, maldito chucho-masculló Sasuke, ante tal escena- vámonos.

Caminaron en silencio, sin cruzar palabra alguna, él adelante guiándola y ella atrás siguiéndolo. Debían guardar el protocolo, aunque en la intimidad los formalismos era lo último a tener en cuenta; sin embargo en las calles de Konoha, ella era la flamante señora de Uzumaki, la heredera y futura cabeza de uno de los clanes más importantes y fuertes del mundo Shinobi. Por otro lado estaba él, quizás el último portador del, tal vez, Kekkei Genkai más poderoso jamás visto en la historia ninja, después de dejar atrás su rotulo de vengador maldito y el sueño de destruir la aldea, era ahora el temido y respetado jefe de la policía local; y lo más importante, el mejor amigo del próximo Hokague, su mejor amigo…Esas eran las etiquetas, los papeles en la obra.

Él se desvió de la avenida principal, ella supuso que era por la alergia del azabache a los lugares multitudinarios.

Su mente pronto viajó lejos de la realidad, hace tiempo que no compartía con sus compañeros de academia y realmente los extrañaba horrores, a todos, pero especialmente a una, deseaba verla y decirle que en verdad lo sentía, que las cosas solo sucedieron así, que nunca quiso robarle a los dos hombres más importantes de su vida; porque si había una persona, después de Naruto, al la que ella debía pedirle perdón, esa era Sakura Haruno,

**O todo lo contrario… y sonríe.**

-Estás distraída- afirmó Sasuke levantando una ceja, al ver como la muchacha sobaba su nariz, luego de haber chocado con su espalda

-Discúlpeme Uchiha-san- respondió bajando la cabeza.

Él lentamente se acercó a ella de manera sigilosa y pausada, al mismo tiempo que la mujer retrocedía los mismos pasos que el otro avanzaba. Tomándola de la cintura posesivamente susurró lentamente- No hay nadie aquí Hi-na-ta.

.

.

.

.

. ๑̶๋ۣۜ †† †† †† ๑̶๋ۣۜ .

_Un disparo en la oscuridad_

_Un pasado perdido en el espacio_

_¿Por dónde empiezo?_

_¿El pasado y la caza?_

. ๑̶๋ۣۜ †† †† †† ๑̶๋ۣۜ .

.

.

.

.

**NARUTO**

¿Cuántas veces has visto el reloj? Pero a pesar de saber que los has hecho incontables veces, nuevamente diriges la mirada al objeto inerte que descansa sobre la pared blanca. Inerte, te dices, sin vida, piensas, vacío, te repites. Como ella contigo, concluyes. No lo entiendes, o mejor dicho no quieres hacerlo, porque lo sabes, el porqué ella se te ha perdido. Pero prefieres hacerte el desentendido, para ti es mejor continuar con el papel del esposo entregado y fiel. Sí fiel, te repites, pero ni tú mismo te lo crees, y de nueva cuenta esperas que ella vuelva a ti, ya que, es tu esposa después de todo. Un vago intento por calmar tu culpa en toda esta mierda.

Ya no te sonríe, sus caricias se han extinguido, y los besos son solo recuerdos.

Tic tac, tic tac, tic tac… Puedes romperlo si gustas, eso no cambiará el hecho de que son las dos de la madrugada y ella no ha vuelto. ¿Qué excusa te dará ahora? Sonríes amargamente, algo bueno se le ocurrirá y tú te conformarás con ello. A ti te bastará con que, por el resto de esa noche, ella duerma a tu lado, lejana, distante y fría; y de nueva cuenta te ilusionarás con sus movimientos a mitad de la noche, pensando que busca tu cariño y el calor de tu cuerpo, que quizás puedan hacer el **amor** como en su luna de miel, pero ella solo se acomoda, alejándose más de tus brazos y rechazando aun en sueños tus caricias.

Hoy, ella todavía no regresa, pero sabes dónde se encuentra.

Lo recuerdas, ¿cierto? Ese día… te llegó la noche.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Agotador…bebes un poco de agua, pero el líquido desciende perezosamente por tu garganta y nada ha cambiado, aun sientes cansancio y sed… mucha sed. Te dices que no hay tiempo para ello, que debes volver a tus labores como el líder de la aldea. Aunque la sensación de desierto en tu boca persiste y lo sabes…el agua no será la solución a tus problemas._

_Nunca lo has hecho, desde que te nombraron Hokague, has cumplido todas y cada una de las jornadas de trabajo, ni un minuto más o un minuto menos. Te felicitas mentalmente por ello, sin embargo piensas que no hay nada de malo en salir un poco temprano, Tsunade lo hacía todo el tiempo y tú, claro, no eres peor o mejor que ella. Lo decidiste, hoy saldrás a beber un trago, suena elegante y sofisticado ¿verdad?_

_Tentador…_

_Caminas, es otoño y ya a las 7 está negro, el viento se cuela bajo tu chamarra y la sensación te agrada. Levantas el rostro, permitiendo al aire golpear tus mejillas despejando la pereza y sigues tu camino. Las calles están solitarias, todos se refugian en sus hogares esperando la llegada de la luna._

_"Luna"_

_Y piensas en ella… la que ahora es tu esposa, la que te espera en su hogar, la que te ama incondicionalmente, pero es también la que no mereces. No, eres una bosta, pero es algo que tú solo sabes, nadie más ¿verdad? Y nuevamente la respuesta es no, **él** los descubrió. Pero guarda silencio, por ti, por la que fue, aunque solo por una noche tu amante y por la que es tu mujer ahora._

_Aunque no lo sabes aún, ese silencio te costará caro._

_Necesitas un trago, es urgente._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Los pasillos hacia el despacho de Sasuke son muy solitarios y silenciosos, te dices, ya que abajo está que rebosa de gente, yendo y viniendo, presurosos, esclavos de la rutina. Pero ahora te encuentras en el último piso de la estación de policía de Konoha y la oscuridad es absoluta._

_Sin embargo, un ruido rompe con la calma del lugar, es un golpeteo seco y constante, casi enloquecedor. Caminas a tientas por el lugar, ni una sola alma… solo sombras y ese maldito sonido. Una y otra vez, más fuerte y más cercano. Te guías por él, hasta divisar un fino haz de luz que se cuela bajo la rendija de una puerta. Te enderezas, tratando de llenarte de seguridad en tus próximos pasos, no lo sabes con certeza, pero de repente, te ves a ti mismo como un pequeño animal herido._

_A medida que avanzas, el aire se ha hecho relativamente más pesado. Continúas y a cada paso la sensación que te agobia empeora "¿Por qué?" Te peguntas y el oxigeno te va abandonando pausadamente. "¿Por qué?" nuevamente te cuestionas, percibiendo como tus músculos se acalambran, punzándote tortuosamente Tragas el líquido pastoso en tu boca y este, corta como lija, dejando tu interior a carne viva. Ahogas un quejido de dolor y contraes el rostro en un gesto desencajado. "¿Por qué?" Instintivamente tu mano vuela a tu garganta, en un intento desesperado por respirar…solo quieres respirar, te repites… una inhalación más… ruegas." ¿Por qué?" Tus pies parecen tener vida propia y no reparan en ti, **ni en ellos**, solo siguen el camino, que el destino te ha escupido. Obligas a tus pulmones a expandirse, llenarse con lo que haya alrededor, lo que sea, ¡Cualquier maldita cosa!_

_¿Y qué es aquello que respiras ahora, cuando finalmente has abierto la puerta?_

_Sudor…_

_"¿Por qué…haces esto Hinata-chan?"_

_'**Cause I'm falling to pieces**_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_La sala estaba a oscuras, sin embargo un poco de luz provenía del ventanal que daba hacia la calle principal. Sasuke se inclinó sobre ella, presionándola contra el escritorio. Hinata podía sentir el aliento cálido y húmedo en su mejilla, y se estremeció al recordar todas sus noches, juntos. El olor de la pasión lo inundaba todo._

_Sasuke tocó con el pulgar su labio inferior, en un principio suavemente, luego, más feroz así era como él quería besarla. Hinata lo miró nerviosa. Podía ver el deseo y la pasión en los ojos negros, incluso más de lo habitual. Volvió la cabeza hacia la oscuridad de la habitación, ocultándose de esos ojos dominantes._

_La mano del Uchiha se deslizó acariciando su rostro y llegando a su delgado cuello. Hinata tragó sonoramente cerrando los ojos. Se acercó presionando su cuerpo contra el de ella, y suplantando sus manos por sus labios, comenzó un camino húmedo por la anatomía de su amante. Estaba perdido en la suavidad del cuerpo de Hinata, era como un pedazo de nube bajo sus labios. Beso todo su cuello y la piel desnuda de sus hombros y clavícula, mientras iba retirando el molestoso vestido. Se la quito desesperadamente y lo tiró al suelo. Tenía las manos una vez más en la cintura y comenzaba a deslizarlas sobre sus senos para quitarle el bracier. Pero tan solo los descubrió de la prenda, no pudo resistirse a tomarlos, masajeándolos, movimientos circulares y feroces. Hinata se arqueó instantáneamente, elevando sus pechos, Sasuke ante tal acción se relamió los labios y dejando el juego de sus manos, se amamantó de su mujer, dando, cada tanto, pequeños mordiscos a los pezones ya endurecidos_

_-¡Sasuke! ¡Sasuke!_

_-Lo recuerdas…-dijo mientras se cambiaba al otro lado-… solo yo puedo tocarte así._

_La respiración de Hinata se disparó violentamente al tiempo que trataba de reprimir los gemidos, producidas por la habida lengua de Sasuke. Las mariposas se agitaban en su estómago en forma de calor que bullía por sus venas, haciéndola sonrojar y jadear por el ardor del momento. Hinata se dejo llevar por el placer y la lengua de él seguía sobre sus pechos despertándolos aún más, si fuera posible. Lo cogió de los cabellos. Sentía la dureza de Sasuke clavándose palpitante en su abdomen e instintivamente frotó su intimida contra la de él, mientras su mano libre arañaba su espalda desnuda. Hinata amaba el cuerpo de Sasuke, delgado, pero musculoso, su piel casi tan blanca como la de ella, brillaba perlado en sudor, era refrescante, pero a la vez cada vez que se pegaba a ella despertaba un calor apabullante en su vientre._

_La agarró de los muslos y la levantó. Hinata envolvió sus piernas alrededor de su cintura. Sin miramientos, Sasuke devoró sus labios sin compasión, queriendo beber de ella, hasta el último de sus suspiros. Sus lenguas se sometían, luchaban por el control, era un baile erótico sin límites y sin reglas, lujuria pura._

_De un manotazo, el Uchiha despejó su escritorio y montó a Hinata en él. Cortó sus bragas con un Kunai, que luego lanzó a algún lugar de la habitación._

_-¡Sasuke pero que…! ¡Ah!-no hubo tiempo a réplica, Sasuke ya había hundido el rostro en su intimidad, manteniendo con ambas manos las piernas femeninas abiertas y flexionadas._

_¿Era posible sentir tanta pasión? la mente de Hinata se desconectó de la realidad desde ese entonces. Sus ojos perlas ya no podían enfocar nada en esa habitación, inclusive el cielo raso le parecía surrealista, él jamás había hecho eso con su lengua, húmeda, larga, ágil, la penetraba alternando pequeños mordiscos en su botón rosado, ya ni siquiera se preocupaba por menguar sus gemidos , sentía que si no gritaba el nombre de Sasuke se volvería loca._

_-¡Sasuke! Yo… yo…me…voy a… ¡correr! ¡Pa…para!-_

_Se separó de ella y la miró por unos momentos, mientras se denudaba completamente. Habría mujer más hermosa que ella, su imagen era tan excitante, ese cuerpo perfecto y angelical, ahora salvajemente expuesto lo llamaba, y él definitivamente iría a su encuentro._

_Hinata trataba de recuperar el aliento, pero no soportaba la falta del otro cuerpo -Sasu… Sasuke…no te deten... ¡AH!- y él no se detuvo._

_De una sola estocada se hundió en ella, profundo y brutal. Hinata clavó sus uñas de manera bestial en los hombros de Sasuke y nuevamente su respiración se precipitó._

_-¡Sasuke!_

_-¡Argh… e-estás tan estrecha Hyuga!- y la besó, reclamando la pequeña boca como suya._

_Sasuke comenzó un vaivén rítmico y sensual que rápidamente se aceleró producto del deseo que iba en aumento. Profirió fuertes gruñidos, percibiendo como el interior de su amante aprisionaban más su miembro, palpitaban y se acoplaban exquisitamente, cada vez más profundos, más fuertes y más rápidos, las penetraciones los estaban consumiendo, ardían, cada caricia, cada mordida, cada beso…un pasaje de ida al infierno._

_Él se subió al escritorio, llevó las piernas femeninas sobre sus hombros volviendo a penetrarla con salvajismo, mientras lamía y mordía su cuello dejando su huella por todo su cuerpo. El mueble comenzó a moverse al compás de los cuerpos y los gemidos, el aire escaseaba y respirar se hizo cada vez más imposible, pero no importaba, nada importaba… solo ellos, el deseo y el golpeteo constante de sus caderas._

_La velocidad aumentaba, el instinto animal había nublado la razón una noche más._

_-¡Mierda Hinata!_

_Ir al cielo para luego, sucumbir en el infierno. Ya lo sentían venir, una sensación tan malditamente placentera y excitante…_

_…Como la venganza consumada_

_-¡Ah! ¡Sasuke! ¡Ah, ah, ah!_

_-¡Grítalo! ¡¿A quién le perteneces?!- la última estocada_

_-¡TUYA! ¡Soy tuya! ¡Tuya!_

_…Como la traición descubierta._

_Hinata se tensó, apretó con más fuerza los bordes del escritorio, a los que se mantenía agarrada, sintiendo como su vientre palpitaba presuroso, cerró los ojos con fuerza, su espalda se arqueó violentamente ,sintiendo un corriente eléctrica que explotaba e irradiaba desde su centro a todo su cuerpo, regalando a su amante, su último alarido. Sasuke sintió como su miembro era oprimido salvajemente, fijó la vista en la mujer bajo su cuerpo, hasta que su vista se nubló por el climax, la besó una última vez ahogando su grito final en los labios femeninos y se corrió en su interior._

_._

_._

_._

_._

. ๑̶๋ۣۜ †† †† †† ๑̶๋ۣۜ .

_Me has cazado_

_Como un lobo, un predador_

_Me siento como un ciervo en las luces del amor_

. ๑̶๋ۣۜ †† †† †† ๑̶๋ۣۜ .

_._

_._

_._

_._

"Tuya, Tuya, Tuya"; su voz, sus gritos, todavía resuenan en tu cabeza, la martillan, la detonan. Tus manos se empuñan, los recuerdos vuelven, las imágenes se graban en tu alma, y la corroen, como el oxido al metal, nada escapa y nada puede salvarse del veneno que es la traición. Pero no haces nada, no puedes hacer nada.

Tu esposa, tu hermano…te duele, los odias y los amas, pero…"Quien esté libre de pecados que arroje la primera piedra"… tú guardas dentro un demonio, él es un ser de la oscuridad, y ella es un cordero al que convertiste en lobo y lanzaste a los brazos de un maldito.

Sientes hervir algo en tu interior, los límites se han borrado, para ti, para él y para ella. Están enfrascados en un vórtice, y dan vueltas, cientos de vueltas y el ser en tu interior está cansado de sus estúpidos juegos, ahora sientes como desgarra tu alma con sus colmillos y escarba sediento en tu corazón, lo sabes, no podrás domarlo por más tiempo.

Tiempo…tic tac tic tac tic tac… son las tres de la madrugada y aún no ha vuelto.

**-NARUTO FIN**

.

.

.

.

. ๑̶๋ۣۜ †† †† †† ๑̶๋ۣۜ .

_Me amaste y yo me congelé en el tiempo_

_Hambriento por probar de mi carne_

_Pero no puedo competir con la loba que ha tomado el control de mí_

. ๑̶๋ۣۜ †† †† †† ๑̶๋ۣۜ .

.

.

.

.

Observó su reflejo con detenimiento, repasando cada una de sus características, palpando con la yema de los dedos el contorno de sus facciones, hasta que se detuvo alrededor de sus ojos perlas; esos que la hacían una Hyuga, Hinata Hyuga .Lentamente desvió la vista hacia el objeto inanimado apoyado sobre la lava manos.

Dos líneas, positivo

Sus ojos chispearon, como una hoguera, misteriosa e infernal

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Acomodó lo mejor que pudo la sabana alrededor de su cuerpo y se dispuso a pararse, pero una fuerte mano se cerró sobre su muñeca y le impidió levantarse. Volteó para verlo, un poco reincorporado en el lecho, completamente desnudo._

_-Sasuke-kun.- respondió dulcemente, sonriendo con los ojos_

_-Ya déjalo, aunque sea por un momento- dijo clavando la mirada en los labios de ella._

_-N-no sé de q-que hablas, Sasuke-kun- e inclinó la cabeza en un gesto infantil._

_El agarre en su brazo aumentó. -Ese tono, déjalo- ordenó.- ¿Por qué lo haces…?- al ver que ella no cedía aclaró- …acostarte con migo, si aún lo amas._

_La risa se desvaneció, abrió los ojos, ahora nublados por un sentimiento turbio y de un movimiento rápido y certero se posicionó a horcadas sobre Sasuke que yacía todavía recostado en la cama desordenada. Se acercó lentamente a su rostro, apoyando su cuerpo en el amplio pecho del Uchiha, él , por su parte solo la observaba…como realmente era , embelesado por la imagen salvaje que proyectaba._

_Ella se detuvo cerca de sus labios y con la punta de la lengua, delineó la boca de él, lenta y maliciosamente, recorriendo la comisura y desviándose hacia su cuello, olisqueando y lamiendo la piel del muchacho. Sasuke gruñó y rodeó su cintura posesivamente, acomodándola sobre su creciente erección. Hinata gimió._

_-Tú no sabes una mierda Uchiha, si lo amo o lo odio, acaso te importa._

_-Quizás.- respondió al instante, Ella rió._

_-Somos iguales, tú y yo, como animales gobernados por sentimientos viscerales… amor, odio ¿Cuál es la diferencia? Al final siempre estamos malditos, tú me lo enseñaste, recuérdalo._

_-¿Por qué lo haces?- volvió a preguntar, ahora obligándola a verlo a los ojos._

_-Venganza.- Ahora era Sasuke quien sonreía- ¿Has olvidado tu camino?_

_Él lo meditó por un instante- No, solo estoy esperando._

_-¿Qué esperas?- cuestionó curiosa, con los ojos entornados y un leve temblor en sus labios, como una niña ante un verdadero acertijo._

_- A ti- Sus ojos brillaron con vivacidad._

_- Nuestros caminos son iguales, después de todo, quizás no debamos recorrerlo solos_

_-Quizás…_

_-También me gustas- soltó ella de repente, desviando la mirada a la ventana abierta, observando con detenimiento la luna. Como una loba, aullando de dolor, rencor y soledad, esperando que alguien la acompañara en la oscuridad._

_Sasuke la contempló largo tiempo, sentada sobre su pecho con la espalda recta, la sabana se había caído hace tiempo , sus pechos eran cubiertos por su larga cabellera azulada, sus ojos refulgían con solemnidad, mientras su perfil era bañado por los argentinos rayos del astro plateado. Su corazón estaba habitado por la venganza y la frialdad, ya no era la muchacha que había conocido como la esposa de Naruto, pura, dulce… ángel. Ella ya no le pertenecía a su amigo, se había convertido en una fiera, herida y orgullosa, buscando la manera de cobrar cuentas a su verdugo, el hombre que aún amaba con locura, pero que había aprendido a odiar de la misma manera. Ella se había vuelto **su** mujer, unidos por un lazo igual de fuerte que el amor… **el odio**._

_Sonrió complacido, había encontrado a su compañera._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_"Hime… tú solo me puedes pertenecer a mí, lo has entendido"_

_Tus labios comienzan a curvarse, en un gesto que todavía no nace._

_"Podría matarlo, si es lo que deseas… Lo haría por una noche más en tu cama, por un día más entre tus brazos"_

_Tu canto de sirena ha sido escuchado, ha traído a tus pies al príncipe de las tinieblas._

_"Tú falsa inocencia, me excita; Tu oscura dulzura, me calienta; Tu venganza solemne, me enamora"_

_Tu respiración se detiene. Pero tu corazón galopa desbocado._

_._

_._

_._

_._

. ๑̶๋ۣۜ †† †† †† ๑̶๋ۣۜ .

_Ella se recostó a la espera_

_Fui obvia al dejarte entrar_

_La alegría de la matanza_

_Que sientes, en un pecado_

. ๑̶๋ۣۜ †† †† †† ๑̶๋ۣۜ .

_._

_._

_._

_._

Él la mira sin decir una sola palabra, sin hacer un solo ruido, es como ver a un animal que huye, está lastimada, pero saca fuerza de su dolor para continuar corriendo, alejándose del cazador. Acaso tiene las agallas para detenerla, si él aún posee el olor a sangre de la herida que gotea de su cuerpo, si continúa guardado la daga con la que la dañó, pero no quiere que se pierda, no… hay amor en su corazón para ella, todavía lo hay…

Hoy es el día, la mañana que ha esperado, ya no estará más sola, aullándole a la luna, la danza de los lobos se ha terminado, ahora huirá, se adentrará en sus territorios esperando el momento para atacar, cuando el cazador se vuelva la presa, cuando las armas sean sus colmillos, y sus garras destrocen las cadenas… ese será su regreso. Ya ha caído, pero se levanta, con fuego en su pecho, con espinas en su cuerpo, se levanta y huye al encuentro de su manada, en la oscuridad del bosque.

Buscando el poder para lograr su venganza, con él a su lado, ya no estará sola

-No huyas.

Permaneció de espaldas, las palabras resonaron en su cabeza e hicieron eco en su alma perdida, pero sabía que si volteaba quizás jamás podría irse. Tampoco respondió, solo se quedó estática, procesando sus pensamientos a una velocidad mortal.

-¿Por qué? Es que no te bastó lo mucho que te amo.-permaneció a la espera, quería verla a los ojos, esos perlados diamantes que admiraba con demencia, esa sonrisa traviesa e inocente, la quería de vuelta, su amor de nueva cuenta.

-¿Lo mucho que me amas?- se repitió a sí misma, al tiempo que se desprendía de su pesada chamarra y ataba su cabello en una cola alta. Suspiró y pateó el bolso que antes estaba armando a un rincón e la habitación.- Eres un cínico.

-Yo…yo lo siento- se acercó un paso a ella, manteniendo la vista fija en la espalda de Hinata- solo dame una…-

-Te acostaste con Sakura…- soltó sin un atisbo de temblor en su voz-… cuatro veces- rio- Quieres la oportunidad de volverlo hacer, quieres la oportunidad de humillarme nuevamente, quieres la oportunidad hacer mis sueños añicos ¡¿Qué demonios quieres Naruto?!

-Amarte.

Ella negó, mientras rompía sus pescadores, dejando sus piernas al descubierto. Los débiles rayos del sol se colaron por las cortinas e iluminaron la silueta de la heredera Hyuga. El Hokague cerró los ojos con fuerza, alejando las imágenes de las marcas de lujuria en el cuerpo de su mujer.

-Esperé paciente que me lo dijeras, que te sinceraras con migo, por meses estuve a tu lado pensando en perdonarte cuando me lo dijeras, tenía las esperanzas de que solo fuera un error , un desliz, podríamos haber salido adelante, yo estaba dispuesta a intentarlo otra vez, porque te amaba - tomó una gran bocanada de aire y prosiguió-…pero tú, tú te callaste y volviste a engañarme , una y otra vez ,te vi, en nuestra cama y luego , luego te escondías de mi, usabas a la aldea como escusa para no verme a los ojos, comenzaste a trabajar más y me dejabas sola…sola, ¿esa es tu manera de amarme?

Él no contestó, solo bajo la cabeza tratando de controlarse así mismo, ella tenía razón, pero no podía dejar de imaginarla en los brazos de Sasuke, gimiendo su nombre, sudando bajo su cuerpo.

-Sasuke, tu mejor amigo, me coge todas las noches y…me gusta, lo deseo, lo espero todos los días, esa es mi verdad ahora y no lo siento, porque no lo amo.

Se volteó lentamente y sus miradas chocaron, una última vez.

-Te odio Naruto, odio tus ojos azules que me desarman, odio soñarte todas las noches, odio anhelar tus labios sobre los míos, odio sentirme en casa cuando me sonríes, eres tú el que convertiste en esto y te odio por ello, pisaste mis sueños, escupiste en mi amor, arrancaste mi alma de cuajo sin compasión ¿Qué te hice para que me lastimaras? ¿Cuál fue mi pecado? Dímelo, por favor… dímelo.

Las lágrimas descendían sin barreras, había contenido ese llanto por tanto tiempo, solo la luna había sido la testigo de sus penurias. Dolía, dolía demasiado, por eso debía huir, alejarse para volverse más fuerte, quería sellar su pecho sin un corazón adentro y volver para saciar su sed de sangre de una vez y para siempre.

-Te odio porque te amo.

Él levantó el rostro y la vio sonreír como antes, observó por última vez a la Hinata del pasado hasta que la oscuridad volvió a nublar sus ojos perlados y ella desapareció de la habitación.

Se quedó ahí, viendo el lugar donde antes había estado parada, procesando el vacío de su corazón, escuchando el rugido de la bestia en su interior, ¿qué estaba haciendo?, ella se iba, no habría un próximo día, el reloj de la pared se detendría para siempre y él quedaría atrapado en un laberinto de espejos sin principio y sin fin, recordando que no luchó, solo se dejó vencer, porque ella se habría ido para siempre.

.

.

.

.

. ๑̶๋ۣۜ †† †† †† ๑̶๋ۣۜ .

_Me amaste y yo me congelé en el tiempo_

_Hambriento por probar de mi carne_

_Pero no puedo competir con la loba que ha tomado el control de mí_

. ๑̶๋ۣۜ †† †† †† ๑̶๋ۣۜ .

.

.

.

.

La había perseguido hasta el final del camino que salía de la aldea, trató de detenerla a la fuerza, que lo escuchara, pero ella se defendió con uñas y dientes, como una fiera herida , tratando de conservar un poco de su dignidad. Fue cuando sintió el beso del acero, frío y déspota, sin aviso, ni preludio. Solo furia.

Cayó en la tierra de rodillas, recibiendo de buena gana lo se había merecido por mucho tiempo, pero se negaba a creer que la mujer a la que amaba fuera su verdugo, no ella, no así. La herida no era nada, pero sí quién empuñaba el arma. Unos ojos fríos, una sonrisa cínica…un corazón perdido. Él esperaba por un milagro que nunca llegaría, por una respuesta perdida en el tiempo.

-Aún p-podemos intentarlo- pronunció apenas audible- N-no te vayas, p-por favor Hinata, t-te amo, c-como jamás a-amaré a nadie, t-todavía hay t-tiempo.

-No lo has entendido Naruto-kun, ya es tarde y no hay vuelta de hoja- acarició su vientre con dulzura y volvió a mirar al joven en sus pies - Lo siento mi amor, pero el tiempo se ha consumido frente a nuestros ojos, y no pudimos detenerlo.

-¿P-por q-qué?- fueron sus palabras, sintiendo el cansancio ganarle, y el sueño reclamándolo, perdiendose en la nebulosa de los recuerdos felices , llevandose con sigo la última imagen de los ojos de Hinata .

No moriría, no era su momento. Ellos debían volver a encontrase una vez más, la última; donde el amor persista finalmente…sobre las cenizas de la venganza consumada

**-****I'm falling to pieces…**

.

.

.

.

. ๑̶๋ۣۜ †† †† †† ๑̶๋ۣۜ .

_Dime que ves en esos ojos amarillos_

_Porque yo estoy cayendo a pedazos_

. ๑̶๋ۣۜ †† †† †† ๑̶๋ۣۜ .

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**FIN**


End file.
